Passion
by Misaki234
Summary: Hermione finds the man she hates overwehlmingly attractive...post-Hogwarts. One-shot.


Okay, this is a oneshot that we both wrote together after seeing an extremely passionate couple...

So, Sapphire and Caleb, this is dedicated to you :)

* * *

><p>Hermione heaved a deep sigh as she waited for her daughter to trundle down the stairs. She had called her ten minutes ago but her insolent little girl had obviously disobeyed her.<p>

"Kia! Do you want to miss the train?" She shouted up again.

"No, mum," Kia appeared at the top of the stairs, sweeping her thick, black hair over her shoulders. "Almost ready."

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently as her sixteen year old gave herself the once over in the mirror once more, making sure that the black kohl outlined her beautiful chocolate eyes perfectly and that her features looked flawless.

Many times Hermione had wondered just how exactly she had produced a daughter who turned more heads that a muggle supermodel. Her looks weren't exactly stellar, especially now that she had grown up and was now gaining a few wrinkles around her eyes. Kia bounced down the stairs and flashed her smile at Hermione.

"We need to hurry up," Hermione nagged, reducing the weight of the Hogwarts trunk so that she could take her daughter's hand in hers and take her to King's Cross Station via apparation. As soon as they had landed down the back alley, Kia let go of her mother's hand and wretched against the wall, always hating the sensation.

"Did you have to apparate?" Kia's father asked in his silky smooth voice.

"Yes, I did," Hermione snapped, not allowing herself to look into his eyes. "At least you made it this time."

"It's the beginning of her sixth year, I had to," he stepped towards Hermione as if to say something but the movement of their daughter caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Hey, Dad," Kia greeted him warmly. "Glad you could make it."

As Hermione watched them interact, she felt proud that despite raising her mostly by herself, she had never prevented him from seeing her and so they had developed a friendly relationship.

"Kia, Snape, we must get going," Hermione only ever addressed him by his last name now. It made the knife to her heart less painful than saying his true name.

"Oh, gods forbid you be less than ten minutes early for the train," he sneered.

Hermione turned away so he wouldn't see the pain in her eyes and grabbed hold of Kia, yanking her along.

"I'll take her this time," he said, snatching her away and waltzing through the wall, disappearing from her sights.

Hermione took a moment to compose herself. After so long, the sight of him still made her want to throw herself into his arms and stay there forever, but she would never admit just how much she wanted him to anyone. His scathing comments appeared to roll off her like water off a duck's back, but internally they stung. They stung as much now as when he had used to hurl them at her in the midst of a passionate argument that usually ended up with them naked and against a wall.

Hermione felt herself flush and she quickly dragged her mind away from that thought, straightening up and marching through the wall to be accosted by a bunch of schoolchildren. She made her way through them, passing pleasantries with several colleagues and old school friends there to see their children off, and she eventually found Kia and Snape conversing with Draco Malfoy and his son, Scorpius.

"Hey, Scorp," Hermione greeted him. "You going to take care of my girl at school?"

"Always, Miss Granger," He grinned proudly, tightening his grip on Kia's hand.

They had been dating for a couple of years now and there were no signs of it letting up. Hermione felt a little proud at Kia's choice; Scorpius was a lovely boy who had no prejudices.

"Hermione," Draco nodded curtly to her.

"Draco," Hermione acknowledged him.

Although they had tried to put aside their pasts for their children's sakes, they were still only on civil terms, the past too much to just cast aside. Still, Hermione loved Mrs Astoria Malfoy's company on shopping trips and they often went together to Diagon Alley or for a day trip to Paris if the fancy took them.

"Right, on the train then," Hermione ushered them off, kissing Kia's forehead and giving Scorpius a brief hug. "See you at Christmas, angel."

"Bye, Mum, Dad, Mr Malfoy," Kia called as she stepped onto the train with her trunk, Scorpius mimicking her as he followed her.

"I must be off," Draco glanced at his watch, bade his goodbyes and left. Hermione and Snape did the same as they did every time the train left the station with their daughter on it; they stood there until it screeched out of the station, watching it fade into the distance until the bright red colour vanished under the morning sun.

"She's getting old," Hermione said to herself, hugging her arms around her.

"She may be getting old but you are getting more beautiful," Snape alerted her to his presence once more by purring in her ear. "Hermione, please, come back to mine with me."

"Snape, we can't," Hermione met his eyes and instantly wished she didn't as a wave of desire washed through her. His eyes were always filled with lust when he looked at her and it affected her greatly.

"Severus," he whispered, closing the gap between them and crashing his lips on hers.

She responded instantly, his lips familiar, his body hard as he pressed himself against her. Her hands fisted his hair to pull him closer as he devoured her…

"We're in a public place!" She broke it off, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Everyone else has gone," he said, amusement in his voice.

"We can't do this," Hermione stepped back from him. "It'll only lead to more pain, and I'm not willing to deal with that."

"Hermione, baby, please," he reached out to her and pulled her close. "Why don't we give it another go? Ever since you asked me to leave all I've wanted is you by my side again."

"Don't lie to me," she tensed up and turned away, ashamed at the tears that fell from her face.

"I'm not lying," he said, uttering the complete truth.

Much to their surprise, a Wizard's Oath encircled them, the silvery light revealing astonishment on Hermione's face.

"We're not compatible," Hermione argued feebly.

"Now that is rubbish, my dear," he dropped his voice into the tone that sent her wild. "We're intellectual, both like cooking, reading…"

"We both hate cleaning the toilet, we argue all the time," Hermione continued.

"Cleaning charm and that is passion," He closed the gap once more. "Do you remember the passion we had?"

_Oh, yes_ could she remember. It was the sort of passion that had her throwing things at him one moment, and the next moment she would be ripping his clothes off with her teeth.

He must have seen the heat flash in her eyes because he pulled her close and apparated them both back to her home, the home she had never left once he moved out.

"Yes or no," he pressed her for an answer. "All I'm asking for is a chance. If we start arguing too much again I'll go."

Hermione saw the seriousness in his eyes and before she was even aware of it she had leapt into his arms and was kissing him wildly, the passion between them at a boiling point as they battled for dominance. As his teeth nipped her throat, she threw her head back and moaned loudly; his ferociousness exactly what had been missing from her other flings in the last decade.

He didn't care about hurting her as he marked her neck brutally, putting her down on the floor in the hallway so his hands would have free reign to completely decimate her clothes, which suddenly became pieces of scrap material floating all over the place.

He snapped her bra in half and tore her panties to get to her, and when his fingers slid up inside her, she shrieked out loud as she came, holding onto him to have something steady under her hands as her world shook. He removed his hand and removed his clothes in a flash, before urging her up on her hands and knees.

When he slid into her, though, the roughness disappeared for a moment as he groaned out and leaned down, his arms encircling her waist as he rested his head on her back, relishing the feeling of being in her once more. He was thrusting subconsciously, tiny little thrusts that were lightly teasing Hermione, and as she was lured into the gentleness of it, he came to his senses and began to pound into her.

She cried out, his perfect mixture of pleasure with the slight tinge of pain making her even slicker as he hit bottom repeatedly.

"Oh, Severus," his name was ripped from her throat as he thrusted in deep, causing a breathless moan to turn into a shout of surprise.

"Come with me," he ordered.

She knew that he was getting close because his thrusts became repetitive, brushing against her sweet spot each time. She felt the tension build up inside her, and when he came inside her, the feeling of his seed filling her pushed her over the edge, making her collapse on the floor from the force of it.

He pulled out of her and gathered her up in his arms, taking her upstairs to her bedroom when he laid her gently on the bed and climbed in beside her, allowing her to snuggle up next to him.

"When are you leaving?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"When you want me to," He said softly, stroking her hair behind her ear.

"I want you to stay for a prolonged period," Hermione said, yawning widely. "Move back in?"

"Absolutely," he copied her yawn.

Hermione curled up and fell asleep next to her husband, who was secretly pleased that he had never got round to signing those divorce papers….none of the ten times she had sent them to him so far.

Little did he know, but in less than four months, they would have a raging argument, he would leave and exactly the same thing would happen the next September, as it had done so for the last five years…

Passionate love was both a blessing and curse to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **let us know what you think :)


End file.
